Some versions of the present invention relate, in general, to vehicle lifts and their controls and, more particularly, to vehicle lifts having a communication and/or monitoring control system and display. Some vehicle lifts may comprise a plurality of columns. Users may desire to operate the lift by controlling multiple columns simultaneously from a single column. While a variety of systems and configurations have been made and used to control lift systems, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described herein.